1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motion correction and compensation methods, and particularly to motion correction and compensation methods for image sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an image sensor captures images, the images are affected by internal noise or external noise such that there are differences between the analog image data from different times. As the image sensor is composed of photonic sensor arrays, digitization of the analog data results in error. FIG. 1 shows a diagram for illustrating brightness of the images. As shown in FIG. 1, 10 represents the brightness of the images in a photonic sensor array at time 1, and the 20 represents the brightness of the images in a photonic sensor array at time 2. Since the movement of the images between time 1and time 2 does not exceed a pixel, variations in the digital image data obviously result from internal or external noise, or the conversion of the analog image data to digital. These variations result in errors in image motion judgment. Moreover, the image sensor moves too fast to not evaluate the correlation between the images at different times correctly and determine wrong movement. For example, comparing the digital image data between time 1and time 2, three possible movements are obtained by three different algorithms. (1) If the movement is determined the digital image data without slashes, the image sensor does not register movement. (2) If the movement is determined by the digital image data with slashes, with brightness of 3, 4, 4, 3 respectively, the image sensor register movement of one pixel to the right. (3) At time 1, there is digital image data of brightness 0. At time 2, there is no digital image data of brightness 0. If the movement is to be determined by digital image data of brightness 0, registration will fail. There is thus the present invention providing a method to correct the movement yielded by algorithm (2) and a method to compensate the movement yielded by algorithm (3).